jnationlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Firusiae
The Firusiae People The Firusiae are perhaps one of the most seclusive peoples in Nadroj. They reside in the small and humble land of Firus, located northeast of the Miran Empire and northwest of the Durud Stronghold of Durudur (located in RW western Hungary, west of the RW Danube River). Given their origins, the fact that the Firusiae remains unconquered or not destroyed may confuse some. The key to their survival was instilling the illusion that the Firusiae remain accursed and secretive of their existence as a sovereign land. And it worked rather well; the Mirans or the Duruds paid little attention to the land of Firus. To them, it served as a buffer zone between the two countries and just seemed to be wilderness where the Firusiae lived as savages, which is only partly true. Physical Features The Firusiae are not too different from other human beings on Nadroj. However, they posses many notable features that makes them different from all other people on all of Nadroj. Perhaps the most striking fact about them is that they are all females. Regardless of the father of the child, a Firusiae mother will always bear a Firusiae daughter. They all have locks of reddish-orange hair that range from light auburn to deep crimson. One common trait all Firusiae share is the paleness of their skin, blotched with specks and spots of tan or brown. From birth, their skin is nearly covered with these blotches, but as they mature, their skin gradually purifies. Most of the Firusiae stand at an average of five feet and are typically built with a small frame. However, their rare and exotic traits also led them to have shorter lifespans, only living up to the age of 45, even in the best of health. Around the age of 45, their body becomes extremely fragile in the environment as their skin burns easily under sunlight, their lungs suffocates itself with fluids, and their minds rapidly deteriorate. Origin The Firusiae did not come into existence as is. They did not originate from a single tribe that have such Firusiae traits. Such would not be so possible considering that male Firusiae do not exist. On the contrary, the Firusiae descend from all different cultures, and are born from different groups of non-Firusiae people, including the Mirans, the Duruds, and the Tiridi. To be more specific, they are actually exiled members from their birth communities due to their traits. They were believed to be "accursed folk" and had to be expunged from their former societies to prevent the phenomenon from spreading and "infesting" their communities, despite it being a chance occurrence that could happen to anybody. This was considered to be the humane alternative to genocide. In most cases, non-Firusiae would hire services to deliver the Firusiae infant to the land of Firus, or deliver the child themselves. The first Firusiae who founded the land of Firus were purged women with Firusiae traits from conquered settlements on the eastern shores of the Ariman Sea during the first Miran conquest. After marching away from the direction of Miran troop movement, they came across a lake, named Raealae Lake after the first Firusiae to set sights on it. It is now the center and the birthplace of the land of Firus. Social Structure Firusiae society is based off of a matriarch. The head of the Firusiae is given the title, "Araeless", a title equivalent to queen. However, such tradition of crowning the Araeless has become less popular as the title gives off an aggressive connotation that reminds the Firusiae of their oppressive origins. Instead, the wellbeing of the land is placed on the hands of the Araelae, a council comprised of Inferniae volunteers and those with open minds and mouths. The three main demographics of Firusiae are the Kindling, the Pyress, and Inferniae; they are based on the Firusiae stages of aging. The Kindling stage is the first of three stages of Firusiae life; they are the Firusiae youth from infancy to the age of 15. Kindling are brought from other lands to be resettled into the sanctuary of Firus. The Pyress stage is the second of three stages of Firusiae life; they are the Firusiae adults from 16 to the age of 30. The Inferniae stage is the third and final stage of three stages of Firusiae life; they are the Firusiae elders from 31 to the age of 45. Diet Another Firusiae trait is the inability to digest or metabolize meat. Therefore all Firusiae are natural born vegetarians. They only eat fresh fruit and vegetables and have never been known to, what the Firusiae say, "intentionally burn their food". Green salad and fruit juice is a staple of the Firusiae diet. However, they only boil sweet potatoes, a popular delicacy among the Firusiae. Culture The land where Firus lies was heavily populated with wild animals and instead of hunting them down for food, being vegetarians, they tamed most of them and, to some degree, formed symbiotic relationships with them (much like how humans domesticated dogs), even with more feral creatures such as bears and wolves. However, the favored red foxes the most as it is believed they are the Firusiae in the animal kingdom. In addition, the Firusiae were experts in stealth, more so in hiding and camouflage. Being victims of purge and exile, they became more adept with evading people, mostly those who might come after them. The Firusiae never built grand gray stone castles or noisy cities that attract the attention of raiders or conquerors. They scattered among small agrarian villages and lived in modest wooden houses shrouded in thick shrubbery and trees. Only did they build cities of the like atop flat mountains and other areas that provided strong natural defenses. Even in these Firusiae cities, trees masked most of its presence. Their weak build never allowed most of the Firusiae to don steel dresses or wield huge polearms. Instead, they used their light build to their advantage, being most swift and nimble on their feet while wielding short blades and bows with their hands. Category:All Pages